WTF-lon Sims Wiki
article were created since the 23.07.2012! }}}}}} ---- ---- This Wiki is about WTF?!-lon Sims, who are Sims created by ~Piiruru. WTF?!-lon Sims Wiki includes Machinima, projects in general and other information, like character-infos as well. Some sims can possibly be found in other Wikis as well. "I wanted to do this a long time ago, but since school was often pretty hard, I was never able to! I'm done for now and have enough time to make my imaginations come true! Share, like, comment and enjoy the work, criticise whatever you want, I'm glad to get any response, as long as nobody is trolling around!" "I tried to make this Wiki as good as possible (not just its design), so you should be able to find everything you were searching for. The Main-Page is actually a very big navigation help, since it includes several links that you'll need to find everything related to anything else! Most pictures include links, so this is for sure a point to look at, when you're visiting WTF?!-lon Sims for the first time ever, take a look and keep your eyes peeled!" "I'm a Sims-player since 2003/2004 and relatively experienced, but if there's something, that I can't deny, than it is the fact, that Sims 2 for PC is and probably will stay as my favorite! I love to experiment different weird situations, and this was definitely unbelievable hilarious in Sims 2! I for sure felt like something was gone with the release of The Sims 3, but after a while, I thought it currently is pretty acceptable, well, as long as there are expansions installed. It was a big step backwards (for sure also a step forwards, but 10 times more backwards). I don't expect anything from Sims 4 by know and I don't know yet, if I'm going to buy this." ---- ---- The Sims, The Sims 2, The Sims 3 and The Sims 4 are copyrighted by Maxis, Electronic Arts, EA-Games and possibly other companies. Pictures & screenshots were taken from those games and are respectively copyrighted by those companies. Fanon that can be found in this Wiki is owned by ~Piiruru. Due to the "Share-Alike" license, which was given to all pictures in WTF?!-lon Sims Wiki you are allowed to share all works in this Wiki, but you have to mark the source and the Fanon-owner! Some pictures were thankfully overtaken from The Sims Wikia, which shares most of its pictures copyrighted by EA-Games and familiar companies as well, due to the same license. This text is proving, that pictures in the WTF?!-lon Sims Wiki are respectfully seen as copyrighted. ~Piiruru guarantees for a fair use under law required behaviour. None of the characters is seen as completely copyrighted by ~Piiruru (since the Sims-Series belongs to Maxis and Co.), but created by her. Please care about fair use as well and read this message carefully! Have fun with this Wiki! - Last update: 10.8.13 ---- Headline text Newest release date: Believe me - Machinima (1.10.13) 13.10.13 Current-Household.png|Current gameplay|link=WTF?!-lon household (living community)|linktext=Read more about the most recent news of the WTF?!-lon Sims gameplay! Trees.png|Family trees|link=WTF?!-lon Sims: family trees (listed)|linktext=a list of all the Sims' family trees! FamilyStories.png|Family stories|link=List of all family stories|linktext=What has happened before? Read this! Personal-Profiles.png|Profiles|link=List of all WTF?!-lon Sims|linktext=Look at several personal profiles to find out more about the Sims of your choice! ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- }}}} ---- } Believe ---- ---- Week 1 (1st July - 7th July) ---- NAME ---- DESCRIPTION... >>read more<< ---- File:Flagdeutschland.gif|20px ☚ German Version File:Flagengland.gif|20px ☚ English Version ---- other Links: ---- ---- ---- Category:Browse